


#Starkson and #Irondad

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: @StarkIntern is finally revealed to the world. And Tony makes it a point to make the world aware that the Avengers love Peter and would protect him.





	#Starkson and #Irondad

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Please ignore the errors I didn’t have any spell check for this one.

Peter fidgeted and Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to do this, you know? If you're nervous, I'll stop it and come up with some billionaire-super-hero bullshit excuse."

"No, I'm...I'm okay, just nervous, dad."

"Come here." Tony sighed.

Peter opened his arms and reached out for a hug.

"Nope, just fixing the buttons on your shirt, you miss-buttoned them." Tony shook his head and fixed Peter's buttons.

"Oh..." Peter dropped his arms.

"Okay, now come here, kid." Tony pulled him into a hug. "There are four Avengers in the crowed, Ed is here, MJ's here, and May and Pepper are here. You are surrounded by people who love you, you're safe."

"Actually, we're not safe." Peter whispered.

Tony turned and looked at the bathroom, nodding with a questioning look on his face.

"Yup, waiting to scare you...or me." Peter shrugged. 

Tony rolled his eyes and talked loudly. "You know, if someone hit their head when you scared them they could get seriously injured. I mean, you never know how people react to fear. Fight and flight can be very powerful."

There was a shuffle, then Ellen stepped out of the bathroom. "Yeah, true story. People say the darndest things when they're scared too. How'd you know I was in there?" She held out her hand to Tony, aparently knowing well enough not to go for the hug that she normally gave.

"FRIDAY can tell." He tapped his sunglasses. They weren't active, but she didn't need to know that.

"Darn super AI's." Ellen sighed. "It's good to see you again, it's been a little while. How's Pepper?"

"Lovely, as always."

Peter was happy. The woman kept glancing at him, but seemed in-tune enough with the room to have a casual conversation before getting into the hard stuff. He was a bit starstruck on top of the nervousness, I mean, it's Ellen!

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter. "This is my son: Peter."

"Hi, Peter, I'm Ellen." Ellen held out her hand. "I'm really happy to get to meet you."

"Me too." Peter smiled and shook her hand. This had been the right choice, she was just so damn good at reading the mood and so easy to talk to. She made Peter almost want to talk to her, and he had no clue how she did it. Perhaps it was just because she's been at her job for a long time and was very good at it.

"You are as cute as a button. We're going to have a great time. You're going to be fine alright? Just keep your focus with me and Tony. Don't pretend anyone's naked, it doesn't work." She joked.

Peter laughed. This was going to be easier than he thought.

-

"Our guests today have been breaking the internet for a long time. We all know and love Tony Stark and if you don't know who he is, you probably don't own a TV and aren't watching this anyway." Ellen laughed. "And we get a very special guest today who you all know as the StarkIntern who freuently breaks the internet and apparently gives the Stark PR department overtime. Give a hand to Tony and Peter Stark, everyone."

It was bright, that was the first thing Peter noticed. His eyes strained a bit as he walked with Tony to the sofa. Without a single word, Tony pulled his sunglasses off and handed them to Peter.

"Thanks." Peter put them on and sighed in relief as FRIDAY began to take a few notes from Karen, helping to dial down all the imput. He felt better by the time he reached the sofa.

"Hello again, Tony."

Tony, of course, smiled in a glamerous way. "Hi, Ellen."

"And welcome on, Peter, glad to finally get to meet you."

"And you." Peter squeeked out and cleared his throat.

"So, I was really surprised when you announced you'd adopted." Ellen turned to Tony, knowing exactly who she could put more weight and attention on. "I always figured you'd be fit for the role, after I saw you with DUM-E during that tour I did of your house, but you didn't seem as convinced, what changed?"

"Little people are scary. Like, having a kid is terrifying, because that's a little person who depends on you and copies all of your actions and that weight always seemed like too much. It scares the hell out of me, even now, but um...I met this kid and he won me over, I guess."

"You guess?" Ellen smiled.

"Some days he wins me over, other days he's a PR disaster waiting to happen and picking fights with various superheroes." Tony smiled fondly at Peter. "No, he's a good kid though, the best."

"Well, you two seem very happy, I spent some time with you before the show and I can tell you're close. It's adorable, really."

"I know I am." Tony joked. The audiance laughed.

Peter winced and glanced out at all the people, thankfully he found Ned, MJ, and May in the front row and relaxed.

"You alright there, Peter?" Ellen asked.

"There's just a lot of people. Public speaking has never really been my thing."

"It's fine, pretend they're not there, I do." Ellen teased. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I love you guys." She waved to the audiance. "So the world seems to have a lot of questions for you guys, I took a poll and gathered some of the more popular and then threw in a few of my own, because my questions are better, but we'll start with the most popular to make the people happy. So how did you two meet, where did #Irondad start?"

"Well, that's kind of complicated?" Peter looked to Tony for help. "Am I allowed to talk about that?"

"Well, you already did, Mr. PR disaster, so we might as well." Tony rolled his eyes and threw an arm over the back of the chair, right around Peter's shoulders. "So I was doing some research on the web slinger in Queens and found out this guy was connected to him."

"You know Spiderman?" Ellen asked Peter.

"Yeah, I sort of tracked him down. See, my Uncle Ben was killed in front of me and when Spiderman showed up he had these really chinsy web-shooters. I saw the good he was trying to do and thought I could help him, so I designed his new web shooters. I still manage the updates on them."

"Annnd I was trying to find about Spiderman and managed to connect him to Peter, here. The web shooters are freaking genius, a marvel I wouldn't have come up with, so I had to meet the kid who made them. So I did. I hired him on as an intern and we just clicked really."

"So you lost your uncle?" Ellen asked tenderly.

"Yeah...when I was little my parents died and I moved in with my aunt and uncle. It was just me and my aunt for a while, then Mr. St-dad started basically stalking me."

"I prefer the term 'helicopter parenting,' stalking sounds grubby and unpleasent."

"You literally put a tracking device on me. You know when my heartrate goes up even a little, that's a bit much." Peter quipped.

"Yeah, which," Tony looked down at his watch, "you're a little nervous right now, kid, how about some breathing exercises?"

"He's rediculous." Peter looked to Ellen, as if she could help. She couldn't, she laughed instead. 

"So he's protective?"

"Very." Peter grumbled. "Anyway, now him and my aunt 'co-parent' as they call it."

"So how does that work?" Ellen wondered.

Peter looked to Tony who answered without a hitch. "Basically when he's not with his aunt, then he's with me, but when he's not with me, I may or may not be watching his every move..."

"Or sending Black Widow to stalk me."

"That was one time, Peter, let it go." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You two are precious." Ellen grinned. "So, another popular question is do you know the Avengers, Peter?"

"Dear God, yes, this kid knows them. He actually helps design some of their gadgets. And I'm pretty sure they've adopted him too. Nat goes around calling herself Auntie now. Thor is convince Peter's like a little brother to him. Cap mother's the crap out of him...it's just a bit much, really. I feel smothered for you."

"I feel smothered sometimes too, but in the good way. They're all pretty cool."

"Alright, I'm not going to bother with what the people want anymore, I'm going to ask some real questions now and you have to answer them as quick as possible, got it?"

"Sure." Peter smile.

"Fire away." Tony nodded.

"Favorite hero, go!" Ellen said.

"Spiderman." Tony said while Peter blurted out: "White Wolf."

Tony gasped. "Traitor!"

"What? He has a metal arm. He's teaching me hand-to-hand and he's overcome like, the biggest obstical ever. Mental health is a big deal, dude. Shit, I was supposed to say Iron Man, wasn't I? I thought you couldn't pick family. Isn't that like nepotism or something?"

"You're grounded." Tony huffed. "Here I am picking Spiderman because his nieve, but golden heart and the fact that he introduced me to you, but whatever...you can choose Bucky for all I care. I don't have feelings, just step all over them, why don't you?"

"I'm sorry! I love Iron Man. He's my favorite. I litterally have cosplay and posters for Iron Man."

"When this kid says cosplay, what he means is he built his own arc reactor like the genius he is." Tony rolled his eyes. "Next question so we can hopefully avoid him geting grounded for longer."

"Favorite color?" Ellen asked.

"Red." They answered at once.

"Best band?"

Tony covered Peter's mouth. "Nope, you don't get to talk, your taste in music is shit. AC/DC is the appropriate answer. Next question."

"Best superhero to get stranded with?"

"Doctor Strange. You literally can't get stranded anywhere." Peter answered.

"Oh, that's a good one, though he is an annoying di-this is TV, I need to mind that one. Um...Rhodey. I've known him the longest, we'd do great at survival, probably build our way out of the problem." Tony shrugged.

"Three best Avengers to bring on a roadtrip?" Ellen asked.

"Tony, Thor, and Wanda." Peter grinned. "It would be lit."

"First, lit? Second, no. Spiderman, Bruce, and Rhodey."

“Closest superhero friend, but you can’t say Iron Man.” Ellen said. 

“Bruce Banner.” They answered at the same time. Peter continued. “He’s just so freaking smart and nice and you can learn so much just by being around him.”

Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulder. “Okay, fangirl, calm down.”

Ellen laughed. “Any funny stories you have about each other?”

Peter grinned. “We were working on the Iron Man suit, right?”

“We are not telling that story.” Tony shook his head. 

“What so is the time you and DUM-E made a-“

“Grounded, Peter. Thin ice. She said funny, not stupid.”

“But it’s funny because you were being stupid.” Peter protested. 

“I’ll give you one. This one time, Nat went to pick Peter up from school and notice someone harassing him.”

“Oh Jesus.” Peter buried his head in his hands. 

“No, no. The funny part was when Nat and the others decided it was a great idea to hold a meeting to come up with a detailed plan of how to ruin the punk’s life. I walked in on drawings on whiteboards and Peter grabbing Thor, the literal god of thunder, by the ear and explaining to him why lightly maiming someone was bad.” Tony shook his head.

“Oh my gosh. They’re pretty protective aren’t they?” Ellen wondered. 

“Very. I mean even Hulk likes the kid. They’d keep him safe almost as much as I would.”

Peter looked at Tony and smiled faintly, knowing what what his dad was doing. It was cute, all the posturing and ‘stay the fuck away from my kid’ he put into every word. 

“Alright, last question, because twitter had me curious. Who would win in a fight, Peter or Spiderman?”

“Spiderman.” Peter said without hesitation at the same time as Tony said: “Peter.”

-

Intern Dude (Peter Parker-Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Check out @TheEllenShow if you want to see me and @iamironman disagree on basically everything. 

Tony Stark  
@iamiornman 

Go watch @StarkInter be adorable as usual on @TheEllenShow. 

Lacy W.  
@lalalacy

Oooh my gosh they’re so cute! #irondad

Dan Moran  
@dannythemanny

My dad has basically said the same thing to me about my taste in music. Who knew Tony Stark was dad material? @TheEllenShow

Mo-Mo  
@MarieMo

You are so fucking adorable @StarkIntern. Why are you so shy? You’re perfection. 

Kaleb Mackey  
@kamman

Wait...did anyone notice that Peter just has an aunt? Didn’t Stark say something about Spiderman’s Aunt? Is this a coincidence?

Cali Anne  
@littlecali

They look happy. Like a family. It’s adorable. @TheEllenShow

Ellen DeGeneres  
@TheEllenShow

Next time it’ll be Know or Go. @iamionman @StarkIntern It was a pleasure talking to you both. 

Tony Stark  
@iamionman

How about making that plan a No Go? @TheEllenShow

Intern Dude (Peter Parker-Stark)  
@StarkIntern

Spoilsport @iamironman. Pepper and I would do it @TheEllenShow.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
